Lunar Thinking
by PsychoticNari
Summary: Renesmee Cullen does some thinking under the moonlight


I shall never own Twilight.

I'm starting to like wolves and that reminded me

Of how much Werewolves smell to Vampires.

So this attacked me some time ago ^-^

On with it!

…..

I stared up at the bright moon, watching it in the night sky as stars blinked around it. I smiled; the moon was such a pretty site. And sitting out here just watching it got me to think a little. Usually they are the same thoughts but they mostly revolve around my Jacob and my family. These thoughts are usually the ones that fill my head though.

I heard, from someone not sure who, that Vampires and Werewolves never really got along. But we broke that story and became friends with them. They were (supposedly) always enemies which led me to thinking. I look back on it and the only thing I've noticed is that all of them cover their noses whenever they see each other.

Though I still don't understand why none of my family liked the smell of wolves. Whenever I asked Uncle Emmet he would reply "They smell weird, Nessie. That's just it." I would always raise an eyebrow and then go over to my Jacob. He would always laugh whenever I smelled him.

"Why are you smelling me?" he would ask, his eyes sparkling a bit. I would give him a smile and put a hand on his cheek, and most times fur. He would laugh, or bark, and say "So, Vampires smell weird to us as well." I was clearly puzzled, because I was half vampire and I wondered if I smelled any weird to him.

So I went over to my Mom, and placed a hand on her cheek. She laughed, I love her laugh it sounded like bells, and said "Sweetie, it's just the way we are. Don't worry because you smell just perfect." I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, in which she hugged me lightly.

I had always loved my Mom's scent. It was really nice; it reminded me of when I first saw her. She was the voice that spoke on the outside of her stomach, I imagined her just like she was when she was human. The moment I saw her chocolate brown eyes, I knew she was my Mommy.

When I was pulled away from her I wanted to cry, I wanted to stay with her! I demanded her for days, but they just kept distracting me. Then one day while I was playing with some spoons….or something I saw her, running towards where I was.

Even though she was at a distance I could see her. She looked just like my other family, pale white. I wanted her to hug me like she did when we first saw each other. And when she did I looked into her new red eyes.

Even though they were the color of a newborn Vampire, I still recognized her. Her scent was almost the same, just one small adjustment. Her old scent was of her blood. Her new scent was a mixture of that and of some kind of flower….I think.

My Dad as well, when he was helping my Mommy I loved his velvet like voice. I loved the way he made my Mommy happy and I loved the way my Mommy made him happy. I also loved the odd yet calming sparkle that came in their eyes whenever they saw each other or me.

I remembered when Jake came into the picture, then one day he just stared and stared at me and I began noticing how he was going to be MY Jacob. Mom saw him staring at me and she yelled at him in her beautiful bell voice. Though I don't know why…..

Sometimes my Mom can be really funny, especially when Grandpa Charlie comes over. She has to act human around Charlie, or he'll be as scared as he was when he found out Jake was a werewolf. When Jake told me I laughed, because I bet it was pretty funny.

Anyways, sometimes my Mom has to act clumsy when her human friends, or family, visit. And when I ask her why she replies "Because that's how mommy was when she was human, always clumsy and always an accident magnet." I tried to think of her getting into many accidents and I giggled. Her eyes lit up whenever I laughed, just like I did whenever she laughed.

Alice, well she loves to shop. Trust me when I say that. I can't wear the same outfit without her going berserk! So she takes me shopping…..a lot. I don't mind because she'll get me whatever I want. And sometimes I can charm the people in the store in which I get free candy. Though I don't really like human food but Jake sure loves it!

Jasper can be quiet most times. And I just love to mess around with emotions. Whenever I do that he gets frustrated and walks away. I like to bother him the most, because his reactions are really funny. And he can calm me down since he's an empath.

Emmet, he's just like one big teddy bear. Funny because he love's to hunt bears the most. It was also funny to see Mom beat him in arm wrestling. Especially when the rock broke because that's when I first showed my strength to everyone that was watching. And that's the first time I saw Mom sparkle in the sunlight.

Rosalie, she also dressed me up in awesome clothes. But I think she's better than Emmet because she knows a lot more about cars! And that is pretty cool; it shows that us girls have more power over guys! It shows we can be anyone we want to be! Also, she teaches me stuff about cars so I could show Jake just how smart I am!

Grandma Esme, she is so sweet to me! I love her so much! Especially when I cook with her! It's so much fun trying out new recipes to give to Jake, who would be willing to try it…, it's so funny to mix things like chocolate and chips and sprinkles together. Though I don't want to make messes but I do on Tuesdays. Because Tuesday is Emmet's cleaning day.

Grandpa Carlisle, I love to watch him patch up and fix Jake….because he gets into a lot of fights. It makes me want to become a doctor one day for some reason. I think it would be cool but all the blood in the hospital would be too weird for me…..and all those people that could die….but still it's a good thing to think about!

I still don't understand why my family does not like the smell of Jake. I still don't understand why Jake and the other wolves can't stand the smell of my family. But I don't really care because that's all we are.

I smiled up at the moon and whispered "One great big happy family."

….

Yeah this came out of nowhere

Though I decided to finish it because I've always wondered about this character.

What are her thoughts on her family?

That's what I always think heh, heh….


End file.
